Hottest Chatastrophe
by Chayyara Defra
Summary: Tampak bak seorang gadis, tapi dia adalah bara. Begitu terang, dia bisa membakar matamu. Kau boleh mencoba tapi kau takkan bisa lupakan namanya. Dia berada di puncak dunia. Gadis terseksi dari yang paling seksi. - HunHan FanFiction oneshoot -


HunHan Fanfiction One Shoot

 **"Hottest Chatastrophe** "

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Rated : M

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Chanyeol and others.

Warning : GS, typo(s), Sehun POV.

Note : tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan bahasa inggris.

FanFiction ini murni milik Chayyara. Dilarang keras untuk mencopy tanpa izin.

Tampak bak seorang gadis, tapi dia adalah bara.

Begitu terang, dia bisa membakar matamu.

Kau boleh mencoba tapi kau takkan bisa lupakan namanya.

Dia berada di puncak dunia.

Gadis terseksi dari yang paling seksi.

* * *

"Tidakkah lebih baik kita pergi ke club?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus ajakan dari sahabat karibku tentang hal itu bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan patut dipertanyakan. Seperti memiliki candu tersendiri antara dirinya dan tempat itu.

Aku membasahi bibir bagian bawahku sendiri yang mengering, " apa kita perlu?"

Chanyeol, dia adalah salah satu pria muda asia mapan yang memiliki kemujuran di salah satu kota yang dijuluki kota 'tak pernah tidur' di Amerika, tentu saja si Big Apple New York. Dia juga teman pertama yang aku kenal saat menginjakan kaki di negri paman sam sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Dia seorang clubber dan menggilai minuman beralkohol lebih dari apapun. Bagaikan rantai dan gembok yang kehilangan anak kuncinya— sulit dipisahkan.

Sedikit mengambil langkah menjauh dariku untuk mengambil segelas air putih di depan sana. "Untuk hiburan," dia menegak airnya lalu kembali dengan gelas kearahku, " kau membutuhkan itu. Sungguh."

Aku tertawa ringan, tetap menggerakan tanganku mencincang peterseli.

"Kau membutuhkan hiburan lebih dari apapun. wanita disana mungkin 'ok' untukmu."

Memaksa dengan cara tersendiri, dan aku yakin yang membutuhkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Menggunakan alasan seolah aku manusia yang tak pernah memiliki kehidupan lain diluar. Aku mengetahui betul dia tidak ingin sendiri dan butuh ditemani.

"Patah hati lagi?" aku menyingkirkan peterseli, membelah tomat dan menyingkirkan bagian tengahnya.

Senyuman getir terlihat samar di lekukan ujung bibirnya. Dugaanku tepat, dia patah hati lagi. Selalu seperti itu dan berakhir dengan aku yang mengantarnya pulang saat otaknya sudah terabsorpsi oleh cairan yang mengandung kadar alkohol tinggi.

Atau lebih tepatnya aku seperti seorang pengasuh, bukan terlihat seperti sahabat.

Jari-jarinya bermain dipermukaan gelas kaca, wajahnya sedikit ditekuk. "Kali ini saja, Sehun. Bukan masalah besar 'kan?"

Tidak baik jika aku membiarkan sahabatku meracuni dirinya sendiri, namun sifat pemaksa itu membuatku menyerah dan berkata 'Ok',

"Ok, berjanji tidak separah bulan lalu." Menyalakan api sedang dibawah wajan. Kemudian meliriknya yang terlihat murung.

Selalu begitu saat dihadapi dengan masalah percintaan, lalu aku yakin beberapa hari setelah kejadian ini dia akan mengencani gadis baru bertubuh bak gitar spanyol. Tidak diragukan lagi dia memang pria tampan dengan segala yang ia kuasai dengan sesuatu di dalam dompetnya.

" Yeah, itu mudah." Jawabnya tenang seakan ia lebih bisa mengusai dirinya sendiri dibanding minuman-minuman itu, " selesaikan acara memasakmu dan kita pergi."

Sesaat aku melihat semua bahan masakan yang aku siapkan, sepertinya tidak mungkin akan selesai dalam satu jam ke depan. "Pulanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"  
"Ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu hidangan terbaik di restaurant _ku_. So.. yeah. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin berhenti." Kataku mengambil satu jenis ikan laut dari freezer. " pulanglah dulu, lalu beritahu aku dimana alamatnya. Aku akan menyusul."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeluarkan sedikit umpatan yang sayangnya aku tak peduli sama sekali. Dia kadang terlihat lucu, sangat mirip dengan nenekku yang memiliki ribuan kata umpatan. Oh, aku teringat dan merindukan mendiang wanita tua itu.

"Cepat bereskan acara sialan itu lalu temui aku!"  
Suaranya diakhir kalimat teredam oleh suara pintu yang tertutup sangat keras. Sedikit bersyukur karena sahabatku itu menuruti dan tidak mengacaukan eksperimenku pada si marlin putih.

…

Udara malam Manhattan menyeruak indera penciumanku tepat saat aku turun dari mobil. Menatap sekilas nama tempat ini, memastikan bahwa si clubber itu menginginkan aku datang ketempat ini.

Club ini sangat terkenal dengan musik juga lighting effectnya yang keren, dengan para manusia yang menghabiskan waktu di dance floor diiring DJ King milik New York.

" _Sehun?_ "

Seorang bartender memanggil namaku saat aku mendekat ke meja bar, tidak yakin.

" _Aku?"_ jari telunjukku mengarah ke dada sendiri, mengedarkan pandangan memastikan bahwa lelaki yang sedang beraksi dengan _shaker_ nya dibelakang meja benar-benar memanggilku.

Pria yang memiliki name tag Edward itu tertawa kecil, menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menuangkan minuman yang diraciknya ke sloki.

" _Apa disini ada pria Korea lain?_ "

Aku duduk di kursi meja bar, menghadap kearahnya.

" _Lelaki clubber itu menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan untukmu._ "

Tidak ada pegawai club yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol, si pria dengan julukan clubber. Lelaki itu menjelajahi setiap club malam yang berada di semua jalanan Manhattan.

Mataku teralihkan pada segelas softdrink juga tas mewah seorang perempuan yang mungkin memiliki harga ratusan ribu dollar. Perempuan gila mana yang berani menaruh sembarangan barang berharga di tempat ramai yang hampir semua manusia didalamnya tidak memiliki kesadaran penuh, aku tak tahu.

" _Itu milik si Hottest Chatastrophe."_

Edward seolah mengetahui apa yang melintas dibenakku, karena mataku memang tertuju kesana.

" _Siapa itu Hottest Chatastrophe? Julukan yang aneh,"_ aku sedikit tertawa kemudian membungkam mulut saat melihat beberapa kerutan di dahi Edward.

" _Kau tidak tahu dia?_ " tangannya sibuk mengambil sloki yang sudah kosong.

Aku hanya menggedik singkat, merasa tidak peduli. Aroma minuman disekitar yang menyerbak menggoda tenggorokanku cepat.

" _Jack Daniel's_ ," memberi isyarat dan Edward si bartender itu paham, meninggalkanku sebentar untuk mengambil minuman beralkohol buatan Amerika.

Tubuhku refleks bergerak menikmati alunan musik yang keras, menunggu minumanku datang. Tapi mataku tak menemukan Chanyeol di club ini, tidak mungkin aku salah tempat juga tidak mungkin dia pergi ke toilet selama ini.

" _Kau menempati kursiku, Sir."_

Gerutuan kesal namun suaranya terkesan lembut dan serak terdengar seksi. Seorang wanita baru saja duduk disampingku, tangannya menarik tas juga softdrink yang ada di hadapanku.

Dengan insting, aku memutar kepala ke sebelah kiri. Detik di hidupku seakan berhenti saat mataku menyorot wanita itu. Tubuhnya yang membuat lelaki normal manapun menjerit, di balut dengan dress berwarna maroon yang memperlihatkan punggung seputih juga selembut salju di hari natal. Warna dress yang ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, dia terlihat bersinar di ruangan redup. Lalu surai hitam selembut sutra membingkai setiap lekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya yang ranum menggoda, hidung mungil yang mancung sempurna membuat jantungku berdebar hebat.

Untuk yang terakhir aku menemukan bola mata intens coklat tua yang berbinar, mata elang milikku terasa melebur. Dia lebih panas dari coklat panas yang sering aku cicipi dimusim dingin.

Siapapun pemahat yang memahat makhluk seindah ini, aku sangat berterima kasih.

" _Tidak menambahkan roofies pada minumanku 'kan?"_ perkataannya membelah lamunanku, aku mengernyit cukup dalam.

" _Apa aku terlihat brengsek?_ "

Terkekeh pelan, memberi efek menyipit di garis matanya. Wanita ini sulit untuk dijelaskan, dia benar-benar pelebur **.** Terutama untuk jantungku yang terasa kejang.

" _Chanyeol tadi ada di lounge area, lalu dia pergi dengan seorang gadis. Seperti gadis korea. Ya, gadis korea—"_ Edward sibuk kesana kemari dengan botol dikedua tangannya, _" lalu dia menitip pesan, tak lama setelah itu—"_ Edward berhenti saat menyadari sosok wanita yang berada di sampingku.

" _kau da-tang_." Melanjutkan dengan nada rendah. Matanya mengerling kearahku dan aku sedikit mendongak meminta penjelasan.

…

Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyelami mata wanita sedalam palung dilautan. Suaranya yang lembut, goresan dan kontur sempurna pada wajah, juga lekuk tubuhnya yang panas terus tertahan di otakku. Dia datang ke setiap mimpiku.

Aku mengerang sebelum menggigit apel merah yang berada di tangan, masih menatapi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari balkon kamar apartemenku di 145 Hudson Street.

Sedikit merasa bodoh karena aku terlalu terbuai oleh panas yang dipancarkan tubuhnya, tak memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik untuk saling bertukar informasi ataupun mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

Aku pulang dengan tangan kosong karena terlalu jauh menelusurinya dengan indera penglihatan. Tak menanyakan namanya, dimana ia tinggal ataupun berbagi alamat _chating_. Tapi seingat pendengaranku, si Bartender itu menyebutnya 'Lu'. Jadi kupikir mungkin itu adalah namanya. Kuselipkan pada memoriku di kepala.

"Jangan terlihat bodoh. Kau bisa menanyai Edward tentang wanita itu," si manusia dengan segala tingkah mengaturnya berjalan mendekat, menyesap secangkir kopi hangat yang ia buat sendiri di dapurku.

"Dia tidak tahu dimana wanita itu tinggal. Edward mengatakan wanita itu memiliki sejuta privasi. Antara dirinya dan si Lu itu hanya sebatas melayani pengunjung club. Dan ku pikir kau mengenalnya." Jawabku sedikit mendesis.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, " aku sering mendengar wanita yang memiliki julukan itu. Mungkin teman-teman clubku mengenalinya."

Lagi, aku kembali mengerang frustasi dibuatnya. " kenapa kau hanya diam dan tak berfikir untuk menanyai temanmu, huh?!" sedikit terbawa emosi.

Bagaimanapun aku hampir menyerah. Sudah beberapa kali terbilang aku mendatangi club tempatku bertemu dengan si gadis seksi itu, yang kudapatkan hanyalah kantuk melanda mata karena batang hidungnya tak terlihat sedikitpun disana. Edward mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sudah satu bulan tak terlihat setelah malam itu.

Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti penggila club malam, padahal tujuanku kesana bukan untuk minum ataupun menari dibawah gemerlap cahaya neon sampai fajar.

…

Memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalan utama yang berada di pusat borough Manhattan dengan berjalan kaki. Meninggalkan si hitam kebangganku hitung-hitung mengurangi polusi yang parah.

Hasrat untuk membeli sesuatu yang mewah dan terbaru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri ketika aku menelusuri Fifth Avenue, pusat perbelanjaan dengan segala brand ternama di dunia. Surga para manusia berjiwa konsumeristik.

Sesaat kemudian perhatianku teralih oleh sosok yang keluar dari salah satu butik dengan beberapa paper bag ditangannya. Dia ada disana! Sosok yang selama ini aku cari-cari.

Kewarasanku tertunda ditempat tadi aku berdiri, berlari mengejar tujuan.

"LU!"

Wanita itu berbalik tampak tergopoh, menyipitkan matanya untuk menyelidik. Aku seperti seorang ayah yang menemukan putrinya yang hilang ditengah keramaian publik.

"LUUU!" aku terengah dengan nafas tak beraturan, tanganku menyeka setetes keringat yang tercucur di dahi.

Dia mengernyit, menatapku dengan kebingungan penuh.

" _Kau— siapa_?" katanya linglung, tak mengenali wajahku. Cahaya redup di club malam mungkin mengganggu penghlihatannya saat itu.

" _Aku_ —" sial aku sangat gugup ketika dia menautkan alisnya, " _uhm, lelaki yang kau kira mencampur roofies kedalam minumanmu di sebuah club malam itu_."

Matanya membesar, menampakkan sebuah keterkejutan. Dia menggangguk singkat dan tersenyum.

Senyuman singkat yang seperti datang untuk memberkati hidupku. Tuhan, mengapa dia sangat indah?

Tangan kanan berada di udara, mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan. " _Aku Sehun_ ," suaraku terdengar percaya diri dan maskulin.

" _Aku_ —"

" _Lu. Namamu Lu. Benar_?"

Entah ada apa yang membuatnya tertawa hingga mata sebening kristal itu menyipit sempurna.

Dia menepuk bahuku, " _Tidak, Sehun. Namaku tak sesingkat yang kau duga. Xiao Lu. Namaku Xiao Lu. Lu hanya sebuah panggilan kecil di ujung_."

Sial, seharusnya aku tidak berlagak tahu.

"Aku terlihat memalukan," gumamku.

"Tidak terlalu parah."

Aku menatapnya terkejut, " kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

" Aku pernah menjadi mahasiswi di salah satu Universitas ternama Korea. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu 'kan?" dia mengulum senyuman yang membuat hidupku jungkir balik mulai detik ini.

…

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya bersantai di sebuah café outdoor sebagai tanda pertemanan baru, atau lebih tepatnya merayakan keberhasilanku karena dapat menemuinya kembali.

"Aku terlihat seperti manusia prasejarah," gumamku.

Xiao Lu adalah perempuan keturunan China-Kanada, dia memiliki kesamaan sepertiku. Sama-sama datang dari Asia untuk mencari peruntungan di Negara asing. Namun jauh sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia menetap beberapa tahun di Italia sebelum memutuskan untuk menetap secara permanen di Negara ini. Xiao Lu adalah seorang fashion blogger yang dijuluki 'Hottest Chatasthrope', entah kenapa mendapat julukan itu, namun kehidupan pribadinya sangat tertutup dari publik. Informasi tentangnya sangat minim.

Tanpa sadar aku merutuki kebodohanku yang terlalu sibuk berkutik pada hidangan mediterania, meninggalkan dunia yang dapat membuat seseorang berada diatas dalam waktu sekejap. Media sosial.

"Tidak, kau hanya terlalu sibuk," kata-katanya seolah berusaha menjaga harga diriku yang selalu terasa rendah di depannya.

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah restaurant mediterania. Tak jauh dari sini." Jawabanku terdengar dengan bangga. Siapapun bangga memiliki restaurant ala mediterania cukup besar di kota yang memiliki harga tinggi untuk makanan mewah.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Benarkah? Seharusnya kita tak berada ditempat ini. Berada di tempatmu." Decakan tercampur saat menyatakan keterkejutan.

"Lain waktu. Besok atau kapanpun kau mau." Kataku menawarkan.

Kepalanya mengangguk ragu, namun sesaat kemudian ia terlihat tertarik.

" Memiliki menu _beluga caviar_?"

"Masuk ke dalam list menuku selanjutnya."

Kami tertawa dan bersantai seolah-olah telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Dia sangat _humble_ dan _friendly_ , membuat diriku yang sulit bergaul menjadi nyaman memasuki obrolan hangat.

…

Setelah pertemuan yang tak terduga, kami sering keluar menyusuri hingar bingar kota New York belakangan ini. Menghabiskan waktu berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku sedikit mengenalnya lebih dalam. Urusan pribadinya sangat tertutup dan sulit untuk dijangkau.

Tak terasa setengah tahun sudah menjalin tali pertemanan dengannya, melewati musim panas dan menghabiskan akhir pekan di Central Park berdua. Aku memiliki keinginan lebih tapi naluriku berkata lebih baik tidak dalam waktu yang dekat. Tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Satu hal yang janggal darinya adalah ketika dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah teman pria Asia satu-satunya. Karena sejauh yang dapat aku pandang adalah pria Asia tak kalah mendominasi dikota ini.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggunya keluar dari apartemen yang ternyata tak jauh dari apartemen milikku, merasa sial karena menyadari dunia begitu sempit.

Dia datang seperti biasanya, anggun dengan balutan kain rancangan desaigner ternama. Merasakan uap panas ketika aku menyusuri setiap anggota tubuhnya.

Aku berdiri, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Apa aku lama?"

Mengulum senyum hangat untuknya, tak bisa berkata apapun walau kenyataan bokongku pegal karena menempel terlalu lama di jok mobil. Menunggunya keluar dari apartemen sekitar satu jam.

"Tidak."

Wajah bersalahnya menghangat saat aku mengatakan kata 'tidak' dengan yakin.

Menutup pintu mobil dan aku segera masuk, memposisikanku disampingnya untuk menyetir. Si hitam membelah jalanan di Manhattan.

Kami keluar dari salah satu Teater Broadway, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti membicarakan penampilan hebat salah satu actor teater di dalam sana saat pertunjukan tadi. Jika saja aku memiliki alasan yang kuat, akan kubungkam bibir semerah cherry itu dengan mulutku.

…

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan kaki di Times Square bersama Chanyeol. Menikmati kawasan komersial yang ramai dengan nyala lampu papan iklan warna-warni. Lelaki itu kembali patah hati dan uring-uringan setelah ditinggalkan gadis Korea _nya_. Dan aku harus membatalkan acara makan malamku bersama Xiao Lu.

Aku bukan lelaki yang sampai hati meninggalkan sahabat dalam kondisi kesusahan. Chanyeol seperti kakak bagiku walaupun aku jauh lebih memiliki sifat dewasa darinya yang terlihat memiliki sifat remaja labil belasan tahun.

"Tidakkah ada wanita yang benar-benar mencintaiku?" kata-kata khas orang patah hati memenuhi isi telingaku di sepanjang jalan.

"Tentu saja ada," mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" dia mengerang tak terima, aku berhenti melangkah dan melayangkan pukulan kecil ke kepalanya.

Terlalu pintar dalam urusan bisnis dan terlalu bodoh untuk terus disakiti wanita. Itulah kalimat yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memukulku?" tangannya membalas memukul kepalaku, kali ini lebih keras.

"Tak adil, kau memukulku lebih keras." Kataku sambil menatap tajam wajah kusutnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, mencari tempat yang 'ok' untuk menghibur kekacauan hati sahabatku. Jika ada profesi sebagai Dokter cinta mungkin aku akan tertarik.

…

Traffic jam di New York adalah hal biasa pada waktu tepat orang-orang kantor makan siang.

Wanita disebelahku terus menggerutu tak sabar, "Boo, kapan macet sialan ini berakhir!"

Aku mendapatkan sebutan spesial beberapa hari yang lalu, yang entah berarti menyayangiku dalam hal 'cinta' atau sekedar teman dekat.

"Wanita cantik sepertimu tak baik jika sering menggerutu," aku membuat suara selembut mungkin dalam sindiran.

Dia menurunkan senderan kursi lebih rendah, terlihat sangat lelah. Air Conditioner di dalam mobil bekerja dengan baik, membuat tubuhku rileks menikmati kemacetan.

Namun panas di sekujur tubuhku melanda setelahnya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan tepat membelai _milikku_ yang berada diantara selangkangan.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku dan gemetar tak tertahan, lelaki normal manapun di dunia ini akan merasakan hal yang sama. Mulutku tertutup rapat-rapat, kualihkan pandangaku ke kaca spion mobil.

"Sehun," memanggil namaku dengan suara rendah, aku menepis kegrogian lalu menoleh kearahnya, ia bangun dari senderan mendekat ke wajahku.

Merasakan bibir merah itu menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Aku tahu ini salah tapi kurasa kami berdua sama-sama _ingin_.

Temperatur panas menyeruak seiring dengan permainan yang bertambah satu level diatas. Dia menikmati _milik_ ku di dalam mulutnya, mengoralnya dengan pandai. Merasakan hangat mulutnya di bagian tubuh bagian bawah.

Katakan kami gila melakukan hubungan intim di tengah kemacetan lalu lintas. Suara klakson menjadi backsound utama, polusi udara yang terbuang dari kendaraan roda empat diluar sana seakan menjadi teman.

Tanganku dapat merasakan kenyal dan kencang kedua payudara besar yang menjadi dambaan lelaki haus diluar sana, merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian ujung saat aku memasukan ke dalam mulut.

Desahan seksinya membuat otakku terbakar habis, hilang sudah kewarasan yang aku pertahankan saat berada di dekatnya.

Menyingkapkan dengan cepat baju selutut yang dikenakan olehnya, membuka dengan gerakan cepat celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menutupi keindahan yang ia miliki di dalam sana.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, aku mendorong tubuhku diatasnya dengan keras dan dalam. Dia terombang-ambing dibawah tubuhku yang dikuasai gairah. Jari-jarinya menekan bahu bagian belakangku saat aku masuk lebih dalam dengan gerakan yang kehilangan tempo. Kewanitaannya tak terlalu sempit, harus ku ingat bahwa sangat sulit mencari wanita yang belum tersentuh diusia seperti dirinya di bagian Negara ini.

"Kau sangat keras," matanya terpejam, memasrahkan tubuhnya dibawahku seutuhnya.

Erangan dan desahan membuatku semakin kehilangan arah, aku bergerak secepat mungkin dan menumbuk bagian terdalamnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika merasakan bahwa kami berdua akan _datang_.

Dengan cepat aku menarik si besar milikku dari dalam sana, mencoba untuk tidak menjadi lelaki brengsek dengan mengeluarkan cairan putihku diluar.

Harus kuakui aku memang brengsek, menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya hanya dengan bermodalkan pertemanan.

…

Setelah kejadian itu dia menghilang, tak mengangkat telfon atau membalas pesan singkatku. Bahkan apartemennya selalu kosong satu minggu penuh.

Xiao Lu menepis kegundahanku dengan datang mengunjungi restaurantku tadi siang, dia hanya mengatakan sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu di rumah orangtuanya di Las Vegas. Aku sedikit acuh, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah dia sedang berada disampingku sekarang.

Wanita itu mengajakku malam ini untuk melihat pemandangan East River di Brooklyn Bridge. Mata bulat sebening kristalnya sibuk memperhatikan konstruksi dan juga jaringan kabel gantung.

"Apa kita tak menggantung gembok seperti mereka?" tanyaku melihat beberapa pasang kekasih menuliskan namanya pada gembok, lalu menggantungnya di pinggiran pagar jembatan.

"Mereka pasangan kekasih sedangkan kita bukan."

Kalimat yang sanggup menohok hatiku, tak terlalu sakit namun kenyataanya memang berkata benar.

"Sebentar lagi," aku berhenti tepat saat berada di tengah jembatan.

"Apa yang sebentar lagi?" dia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan lalu berdiri berhadapan denganku.

Pantulan lampu disungai seakan menjadi latar belakang yang indah malam ini.

Sedikit berdehem juga membuang nafasku kasar, aku meraih tangan lembutnya.

" _Would you be the apple of my eyes_?" mengatakannya dengan senyuman diakhir.

Xiao Lu terperangah hebat, rahangnya sedikit menegang. Kupikir dia terkejut saat aku mengatakan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih sebelum,

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kau salah menilai pertemanan kita." Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, menepis tanganku kasar.

"A-apa?" wajahku benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku akan menikah minggu ini."

"A-apa?" ragaku kehilangan jiwa, syaraf otakku berhenti bekerja. Jika aku bukan lelaki tangguh mungkin aku akan jatuh tersungkur karena tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh yang melemas.

Apa yang dikatakannya bagaikan lelucon yang sulit untuk dicerna, namun kebenaran di depan mata.

"Inilah alasanku tak ingin berteman dengan pria Asia. Selalu membubuhi perasaan pada pertemanan. Terlalu berperasaan."

Sekali lagi kalimatnya membuat mataku memerah. Aku bermandikan keringat di dinginnya musim gugur tahun ini.

"Kejadian minggu lalu hanyalah kesalahan kecil."

Sebelum membuka mulut dia lebih dulu menimpali, seakan tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padanya.

"Aku memintamu menemuiku disini untuk memberikan ini, tak lebih."

Xiao Lu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, memberi sepucuk surat yang memiliki kombinasi warna cream juga coklat tua. Terlihat indah dengan sebuah pita berwarna coklat muda dan juga garis yang membentuk bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Kumohon datanglah di upacara pernikahanku. Kau salah satu teman terbaik. Jangan mengecewakanku, ok? Aku pulang, jangan pulang terlalu larut karena diluar akan lebih dingin." Dia menepuk bahuku sebelum berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku yang sudah membeku sebelum musim dingin tiba.

Aku masih terdiam, memandangi benda yang diberikannya. Tercetak jelas di depan surat ini,'Xiao Lu dan Oh Sehun'.

Tidak.

'Xiao Lu dan Rick', juga lampiran foto pra-wedding.

Aku kembali ke apartemen dengan segala kepahitan, namun tanpa menegak alkohol setetespun. Tak ingin mengikuti jalan Chanyeol.

Merasa bahwa wanita itu ingin memilikiku juga, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku mengangumi segala yang ada padanya tanpa mengetahui isi hatinya yang terdalam. Terlalu sibuk menyelami perasaanku sendiri.

…

"Kau benar-benar akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu? Hebat sekali." Chanyeol menyindir saat melihatku keluar kamar dengan jas rapih.

"Jangan sinting," tambah seorang pria lain sambil melipat tangan ke dada. Dia Junmyeon, keponakan ibuku yang memiliki otak cerdas melebihi rangkaian mesin komputer keluaran terbaru. Dia sedang berlibur dari segala kesibukan di kantornya yang terletak di Sillicon Valley. Tempat bekerja para jenius di dunia.

Aku mencoba setenang mungkin dihadapan keduanya, " Memangnya kenapa?"

Junmyeon mendekat kearahku, " kau hanya akan menghancurkan pernikahan itu." Dia mencoba mencegahku sejak tadi pagi.

"Sial, kenapa otakmu itu bekerja cepat?"

Menautkan alisnya dengan wajah yang membesit suatu pertanyaan.

"Menghancurkan pernikahan itu. Panahmu tepat sekali bung!"

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon tersentak saat aku memperjelas. Dengan cepat aku menghilang di balik pintu sebelum kedua mahkluk itu mencegah dan mungkin mengurungku seharian di kamar.

…

Tidak dapat di perjelas bagaimana rasanya menghadiri upacara pernikahan seseorang yang seminggu lalu kumintai menjadi kekasih.

Tapi aku mencoba terlihat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ada beberapa orang yang kukenal juga menghadiri upacara pernikahan ini.

Sungguh, aku ingin menghentikan semuanya dan membuat Xiao Lu menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya.

Harusnya yang berdiri didepan sana adalah aku, bukan pria berambut blonde itu. Perhatianku teralih ketika sosok mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan, gaun putihnya menjuntai indah pada lantai.

Harusnya dia milikku.

Dia milikku.

Milikku.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tercekat, memejamkan mata sejenak.

Dengan berani aku bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekat ke altar. Semua orang menatapku, juga terdengar riuh kebingungan.

Xiao Lu tampak gugup, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan kepala yang menggeleng kecil. Seolah mengatakan bahwa yang aku lakukan tidak benar.

Rick mendorongku keras saat aku hampir meraih lengan calon istrinya, tapi aku tak berhenti dan kembali mendekat. Terdengar kehebohan tamu undangan.

Aku tidak peduli, aku menginginkan Xiao Lu lebih dari apapun.

" _Hey! Jangan mengacaukan pernikahanku_!" Rick mencoba menghalangi, sedangkan Lu-ku hanya terdiam, terlihat terkejut.

Nafasku tak beraturan dan kegundahan diwajahku tak dapat lagi di gambarkan. Dengan sekali gerakan aku mengambil alih lengan Xiao Lu, menariknya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Menyingkirkan para penahan dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku punya. Demi wanita ini.

Aku berhasil membawanya pergi, dia berlari digenggamanku kesulitan karena gaunnya yang besar menutupi kaki.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras.

Membuka mataku lalu aku tersadar bahwa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu adalah fantasi dongengku.

Mereka telah mengucapkan janji suci dan berciuman di depan altar. Tanpa memikirkan lelaki yang berusaha menenangkan diri dari kesedihan dalam suasana yang orang lain rasa adalah hari kebahagiaan.

…

Hari ini aku menyadari bahwa kenyataan hidup yang dijalani bukanlah skenario yang dapat disunting ulang. Tak dapat mengubah segalanya sesuai yang kita inginkan. Bahwa kita hidup dimana kebenaran menyedihkan itu memang benar adanya.

Kenyataan bisa sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, atau sebaliknya.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku memberikan sepucuk surat tanpa amplop kepadanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Lalu bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat pada lelaki yang berhasil mempersunting wanita pujaanku.

Aku berbalik sesaat. Xiao Lu pergi ke belakang dengan surat yang aku berikan tadi. Lalu aku yakin melangkah jauh, tak berharap memaksa segala perasaanku.

…

' _Aku suka rasa sakit, tapi aku tak mau hidup tanpa rasa itu. Kenapa aku mencoba?_

 _Aku hanya ingin mati hidup-hidup._

 _Harusnya aku telah menduga,_

 _Harusnya aku telah melihatnya,_

 _Tapi kuingin mempercayaimu._

 _Ku ingin menggambarkan bahwa aku sempurna untukmu, tapi kau tak akan mencariku. Kita tak mesti ditempatkan dalam kondisi terbaik._

 _Kau melihat segala yang terjadi. Aku tak ingin mengikutimu lagi. Kau tak mengendalikanku lagi._

 _Ku kira aku sedang meghirup nafas terakhir,_

 _Ku kira aku sedang menjalani langkah terakhir,_

 _Ternyata tidak._

 _Kau benar-benar bencana terpanas._

 _Dan maaf harus memberitahumu bahwa aku pria baik._

 _-Salah satu teman terbaikmu.-'_

.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan New York, tepatnya Amerika seminggu setelah aku menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu. Dan kembali ketanah kelahiranku, Korea.

Empat tahun sudah aku tak menginjakan kaki di negri itu lagi. Memberikan tanggung jawab restaurant mediterania-ku kepada kepala koki. Karena aku memiliki alasan, tak akan ada kebahagiaan yang dapat aku petik lagi disana. Mungkin terkurung mati oleh kesedihan.

Merindukan jalanan disana teramat, tapi tidak untuk kenangan di dalamnya.

Disini hidupku lebih baik. Aku hidup dalam dimensi berbeda yang membentengi antara masa lalu dan masa depanku kelak.

Jika kalian menduga aku memiliki kesedihan mendalam dan hidup tidak baik. Maaf, itu salah besar.

Aku hidup bahagia disini, bersama anakku juga istriku yang tengah mengandung anak kedua kami.

Singkat cerita, aku merasakan perutku berdemo hebat setelah pertama kali tiba di Incheon. Memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant china yang tak jauh dari airport.

Entah mengapa Tuhan mengobatiku dengan hadiah terbaik. Aku bertemu istriku di restaurant itu, lebih tepatnya dia anak pemilik restaurant tempatku makan malam saat itu. Dia mengantarkan makanan, awalnya aku hanya sibuk menatapi layar ponsel. Namun syarafku bergerak murni ketika dia mengatakan 'selamat menikmati hidangan'.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum dan aku hampir mati ditempat. Xiao Lu ada di hadapan mataku! Dia yang mengantarkan makanan untukku! Oh, gadis china itu sangat cantik.

Senyumnya tulus dan perutku terasa kenyang dibuatnya.

Tapi.. suaranya berbeda. Dia bukan Xiao Lu. Tentu saja bukan. Wanita itu telah bersuami di sana.

Wajahnya sama, sempat menduga-duga mereka mungkin kembar atau kakak beradik. Namun ia memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil, wajah imut tanpa makeup sedikitpun, tanpa baju seksi yang menontonkan keindahan tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti gadis polos. Matanya bulat, namun memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke restaurant itu, bukan untuk makan tapi hanya memastikan bahwa wanita mungil yang kemarin menyita perhatianku bukan sebuah halusinasi belaka.

Sayangnya, dia tidak ada disana. Terlalu senang berhalusinasi, batinku.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesan makanan daripada datang dan pergi begitu saja. Terlihat seperti pengemis.

Pintu restaurant terbuka, menampilkan wanita mungil yang seperti tenggelam di coat musim dinginnya. Dengan backpack yang menempel dipunggung. Terlihat seperti anak sekolah.

Tunggu, itu gadis yang aku cari!

Dia mendekat kearah kasir, tempatku berdiri.

"Hai Lu!" sapa si penjaga kasir.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan backpacknya, memberikannya pada si penjaga kasir.

Rahang dan jantungku seperti berlomba untuk terjatuh kelantai, "A-APAA?!" aku terpekik hebat, membuat gadis itu ikut terpekik.

"Maaf. Apa ada masalah Tuan?"

Dia memberkatiku dengan hadiah terbaik di hari natal tahun ini. Memberikanku tujuan sesungguhnya. Aku mencoba menghangatkan ekspresiku yang terkejut. Memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya walaupun tidak banyak.

Aku tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang yang telah kehilangan akal. Ibuku sempat khawatir.

Ternyata gadis manis itu adalah seorang siswi High School tingkat akhir. Dan namanya adalah….Lu Han.

Aku menemukan 'Lu' baruku dibelahan dunia lain. Memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama persis, tapi memiliki sifat berbeda.

Usiaku dengannya terpaut 8 tahun, tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Dia sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Sejak saat itu aku sering mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

Aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya saat ia baru berusia 19 tahun setelah kelulusannya. Keluarganya tak menolak karena gadis itu benar-benar menginginkanku.

Tentu aku mencintainya sebagai Luhan, bukan sebagai Xiao Lu.

Luhan dengan segala kelembutan hatinya, tak pernah sekalipun telingaku mendengarnya menggerutu, melayaniku dengan baik sebagai seorang istri. Kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku memiliki istri sebaik dirinya.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi anehku, tanganku meraba-raba kasur. Tak menemukan siapapun disisi, hanya sendirian. Aku mendesis pelan dan kembali menutup mata, menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada.

Sentuhan dari benda hangat tepat dibibirku membuat tidurku terusik.

"Sehun, bangun." Suaranya yang lembut justru membuatku ingin terus tidur seharian.

"Sehuuuun, ayolah." Rengeknya yang menggemaskan.

Dia menarik paksa selimut yang menutupiku, aku membuka mata malas. Menemukan wanita yang tersipu malu sambil memegangi selimut yang ia rebut tadi. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus saat mata nya tak sengaja melihat tubuh polosku.

"Morning seks, _babe?_ "

Dia menggeleng dan menjulurkan lidah.

Yang sialannya lidah itu tampak memancingku.

"Ayo mandi. Kita harus menjemput Haowen dirumah Ayah, Sayang." Masih tetap berdiri ditempat, melilitkan selimut ketubuhnya sendiri.

Aku bangun dan berjalan kearahnya, dia membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Hei hei, lihat aku." Aku meraih dagunya, wajahnya yang malu-malu seperti ini selalu membuat pagiku bersemangat.

"Tidak mau. Malu." Jawabnya, bola matanya menatap kearah manapun tak mau balas menatapku.

"Kenapa harus malu? Sering melihatnya 'kan? Bahkan setiap hari. Bukankah kau menyukai tubuhku dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Aku menggodanya, Dia lucu. Aku merasa seperti menikahi anak yang baru menginjak usia remaja.

"Sehuuun."

Aku menarik selimutnya, memperlihatkan tubuh yang sama-sama polos, perutnya sedikit membesar karena sedang hamil muda. Aku memang gila dan hilang arah jika sudah melihat tubuh _naked_ nya.

Menariknya ke kamar mandi. Mungkin sedikit pemanasan di pagi hari bukan masalah besar?

Jika wanita-wanita terdahulu yang pernah ku temui dapat membakar mataku, Luhan bahkan membakar jiwa dan ragaku.

Jika wanita-wanita terdahulu yang pernah ku temui adalah bara, Luhan adalah apinya.

Jika wanita-wanita terdahulu yang pernah ku temui dapat membuatku terus mengingat namanya, Luhan bahkan membuatku mengingat segala tentangnya.

Dia bukan gadis terseksi dari yang paling seksi di mata dunia. Hanya dimataku. Karena aku yang hanya dapat melihatnya.

Aku mencintainya, benar-benar.

Bukan terobsesi.

Jujur setengah hatiku masih tertinggal di Manhattan. Bukan untuk 'Lu' yang lain. Untuk kisah persahabatanku dengan Chanyeol. Aku tak lagi dapat menemaninya, menhiburnya saat patah hati. Berharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku telah menitipkan Chanyeol pada nenek tua yang galak disamping rumahnya. Berjaga-jaga jika dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan ada yang memarahinya.

 _Luhan...She's the hottest wife from hottest chatastrophe._

.

.

.

.

END.

Dipersembahkan untuk 520 moment.

Aku tahu kok sekarang tanggal berapa. Hanya telat posting aja. Hehe

So, what do ya think? Give me a review?


End file.
